


trouble

by bickz



Series: Prince's Pets [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Gladiolus Amicitia, Alpha/Omega, Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Omega Noctis Lucis Caelum, Possessive Behavior, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bickz/pseuds/bickz
Summary: Noctis is an absolute brat, but he always gets his way.





	trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taketheblanket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taketheblanket/gifts).



> a twitter request drabble fic for b ! 
> 
> i rly love writing for this ABO au, but im afraid of getting burned out with writing too much so i saw this as an opportunity to contribute a little drabble to keep it alive. i hope y'all enjoy it!!

“Stop that,” Gladio snaps from behind his open book. 

Noctis grumbles indignantly, momentarily halting in his teasing caresses over Gladio’s crotch. For a moment, Gladio thinks that maybe his Prince has finally given up in his insistent endeavour for attention (or more specifically, for Gladio to fuck him senseless). This has become quite a tiresome habit of Noct’s since they started fooling around, and it only gets worse as his heat gets closer. Prompto and Ignis had warned Gladio about Noct’s bratty side, but Gladio had shrugged it off, assuming that they were just exaggerating. 

If only Gladio had listened to them, then maybe he wouldn’t find himself falling into his Prince’s trap every single time. Then again, how could anyone expect Gladio to resist Noct’s mouth-watering scent, his unrelenting groping, those sweet needy whines. It’s not long before Gladio’s resolve crumbles and he’s tossing his book aside, reaching for his precious omega with both meaty hands. Noctis looks surprised for a whole second before a sinister smugness comes over his features, and he allows himself to be pulled into his alpha’s lap.

“You’re in trouble now,” Gladio growls as he easily positions Noct over his legs. 

It’s immediately obvious just how badly both of them want this as their growing erections rub against each other, forcing guttural moans from both men. Gladio wastes no time in tearing Noct’s clothing off, his jaw clenching and a sticky heat settling into his gut as he drowns in his Prince’s overwhelming scent. He smothers Noct in kisses that quickly turn into possessive nips and bites, leaving a trail of blossoming bruises on his path to his omega’s supple breasts. Noctis melts under Gladio’s touch, accepts his alpha’s rough grasp and forceful neediness. This is exactly what he wants, to be the center of Gladio’s attention, to be showered in undeniable love and fucked into a sobbing mess. And Gladio is all too willing to give it all to him.

“Punish me, Gladdy,” Noctis purrs, wiggling in Gladio’s lap for emphasis. That earns him another satisfying growl, one that he can feel throughout his alpha’s entire body, and it makes the omega within him light up with delight.

Gladio takes hold of Noct’s hips and forces him to grind down against his straining erection, grinning at the delicious whine he draws from his omega. “It’s gonna be a long night for you, baby.”


End file.
